MaxLoken.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{Profound, with great important}'' You've arrived at a momentous time. |after=MaxLoken: Our third-generation synths are a true breakthrough, the culmination of centuries of research. |abxy=A}} |topic=000D130B |trow=2 |before=NPCMMaxLoken: You've arrived at a momentous time. |response=Our third-generation synths are a true breakthrough, the culmination of centuries of research. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=It's no exaggeration to say that they're superior in almost every way to human beings. |after=Player Default: What I've seen so far is pretty impressive. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000D130A |before=Player Default: What I've seen so far is pretty impressive. |response=It's just the beginning. |after=MaxLoken: Like I said, a momentous time. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D1309 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No robot is superior to me. |response=You might think so now, but just wait. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=You've only seen a fraction of what our synths can do. Their potential is limitless. |after=MaxLoken: Like I said, a momentous time. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000D1307 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What makes them superior? |response=The list of improvements is exhaustive. I can talk for an hour and still not cover all of it. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Imagine what you could accomplish if you could live without fear of hunger or disease. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Imagine what you could create if you could use every waking moment of your life as you saw fit, with no need of sleep? |after=MaxLoken: Like I said, a momentous time. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=000D1301 |before=Player Default: It's just the beginning. |response=Like I said, a momentous time. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000D12ED |before= |response=''{Emphasis on "I". Filling an awkward pause in the conversation... the player has stopped talking. }'' Well I think it's interesting. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Proud, almost reverent}'' With our third-generation synths, we've improved upon humanity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Proud, with a hint of arrogance}'' All our divisions are important, but I tend to think of Robotics as the first among equals. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reverent}'' The synths aren't just Father's legacy, they're his gift to humanity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, blaming someone else}'' If you ask me, the synth software could use a little more de-bugging. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteRobotics |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000C7D81 |trow=2 |before= |response=Come now, Alan. It could have been anything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=It was probably just a glitch in the nervous system. The fine motor control software could use an update. |after=Alan: If it were just a limb twitching, perhaps, but her eyes were moving as well. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000C7D7F |trow=2 |before=Alan: You just don't want to admit to yourself what it is. |response=If you're about to launch into one of your impassioned speeches about artificial sentience and machines with souls, don't bother. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I've heard enough of them by now. Hell, I could write them down from memory. |after=Alan: But we can't just ignore the question. If a synth can dream, why can't it have a soul? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000C7D7D |before=Alan: Of course, it's far more comfortable to think of them as machines, so we can do what we want with them. |response=If you disapprove of the work we do here, Doctor Binet, you know where to find the teleporter. |after=Alan: Now just a moment, I never said that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C7D7B |trow=2 |before=Alan: I'm simply trying to open everyone's eyes to new possibilities. |response=Well it's an unwanted distraction. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=We're men of science, not philosophers. You'd do well to remember that. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000D12CA |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Polite, asking for a favor}'' SRB's asking if we can prioritize the Courser musculature upgrades. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Polite, asking for a favor}'' I'm swamped right now. Can you accomodate them? |after=Alan: I'll see what I can do. |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Polite, asking for a favor}'' Advanced Systems says the new linguistic software is ready for installation. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Polite, asking for a favor}'' Any chance you can take that on? |after=Alan: I'll see what I can do. |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=''{Polite, asking for a favor. Gen 1s is "gen (as in generation) ones"}'' Facilities has gently reminded us that the gen 1s are overdue for maintenance. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Polite, asking for a favor}'' I was hoping you could handle it. I'm overtasked as it is. |after=Alan: I'll see what I can do. |abxy=A3b}} |topic=000D12C8 |trow=3 |before=Alan: I'll see what I can do. |response=''{Resignation. You are taking on extra work.}'' Thanks. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Alan: I'll see what I can do. |response=''{Resignation. You are taking on extra work.}'' Sounds good. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Alan: I'll see what I can do. |response=''{Resignation. You are taking on extra work.}'' Alright, I'll let them know. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000D12C6 |trow=5 |before=Alan: Something about a twitch in the right hand that's affecting their manual dexterity. |response=Yes, I've seen the same thing myself a time or two. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I made a note to look into it when there's time. |after=Alan: Sounds like you're on top of things, then. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Alan: Something about a twitch in the right hand that's affecting their manual dexterity. |response=I saw the message about that. There's a maintenance cycle coming up, so we can look into it then. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=I'd do it sooner, but my plate's just as full as yours. |after=Alan: Sounds like you're on top of things, then. |abxy=A2b}} |before=Alan: Something about a twitch in the right hand that's affecting their manual dexterity. |response=I'll take care of it once I've worked through the other hundred tasks on my list. |after=Alan: Sounds like you're on top of things, then. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000DB2B1 |before= |response=How's that personal synth of yours working out? I've heard that Liam's grown quite attached to it. |after=Alan: Not "it", Doctor Loken, "she." And she has a name. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DB2AF |trow=2 |before=Alan: To answer your question, Eve has been an indispensable companion, both to Liam and myself. |response=''{Concerned, a little patronizing}'' Alan, I know it's been difficult for you since you lost your wife, but don't lose perspective. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned, but also a lecture}'' A synth might look like a man or a woman, but it isn't. It's not healthy to become too attached. |after=Alan: Need I remind you, Doctor Loken, that in biochemical terms a human being is also a machine. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000DB2AD |trow=2 |before=Alan: Need I remind you, Doctor Loken, that in biochemical terms a human being is also a machine. |response=Don't hide behind technicalities, Alan. I'm your friend. I'm not judging you, but others will. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Such behavior could be construed as deviant. You know where that will lead. |after=Alan: There's no need to get worked up over it, Max. I'm simply carrying out an experiment. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000DB2AB |before=Alan: Only through close observation can I prove my hypothesis. |response=Alright, Alan. I'll trust your judgement on this. Just be careful. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0016912E |before=InstituteScientist: Should I tell him that? |response=''{Exasperated, annoyed / Stern}'' No, I'll handle it. I wouldn't wish dealing with that man on my worst enemy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169132 |before=InstituteScientist: Doctor Loken, we've received a work order from SRB. |response=''{Curious / Puzzled}'' What do they need? |after=InstituteScientist: They're requesting replacement Coursers again. Quite a few, actually. I guess they lost a whole unit on the surface. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169130 |before=InstituteScientist: They're requesting replacement Coursers again. Quite a few, actually. I guess they lost a whole unit on the surface. |response=''{Upset / Irritated}'' Is this some sort of joke? This is the third time this month. Doctor Ayo can't keep using my synths so recklessly. I refuse to give him anymore. |after=InstituteScientist: Should I tell him that? |abxy=A1a}} HolotapesQuest |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001AC841 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Professional, but concerned}'' I know that we've discussed this matter before, but I'm not sure I've made the extent of my concerns clear to you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, but concerned}'' Many of us are increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of a synth living with Doctor Binet. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Professional, but concerned}'' Frankly, many of us believe Alan doesn't understand how inappropriate his relationship with the third-generation unit is. |after=Player Default: I hope you'll consider having a word with Doctor Binet. |abxy=A1c}} Inst303Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153356 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved.}'' I honestly thought Doctor Li or Doctor Holdren would be appointed to succeed Father. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved.}'' You have a lot to learn if you're really going to be the next director of the Institute. |after= |abxy=}} Inst305Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{An admission... maybe you were wrong / Neutral}'' I had my doubts about you, but you're starting to erase them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{An admission... maybe you were wrong / Neutral}'' You might just make a good director after all. |after= |abxy=}} Inst308Post |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=001AC5EC |before= |response=''{Weighty, important / Stern}'' The Institute is in your hands now, director. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=001AC5ED |before= |response=''{Sympathetic, sad / Sad}'' Father was a great man. He'll be missed. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001574CF |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Sympathetic, sad / Sad}'' Father was a great man. He'll be missed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sympathetic, sad / Sad}'' Father was a great man. He'll be missed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Weighty, important / Stern}'' The Institute is in your hands now, director. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Weighty, important / Stern}'' The Institute is in your hands now, director. |after= |abxy=}} InstM03 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013A025 |before= |response=''{Worried / Worried}'' Who's that in the control room? |after=Lawrence: Father's heir apparent. He made it past your impenetrable defenses. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A023 |trow=2 |before=Lawrence: Father's heir apparent. He made it past your impenetrable defenses. |response=''{Worried}'' But if he got that far... |after=Lawrence: Compose yourself, man. We've always known the risks, but we are still in control. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Lawrence: Father's heir apparent. He made it past your impenetrable defenses. |response=But if she got that far... |after=Lawrence: Compose yourself, man. We've always known the risks, but we are still in control. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000BE7C1 |trow=2 |before=Lawrence: What do you think, Max? |response=''{Hopeful / Neutral}'' Even the most fastidious researcher must sometimes take a leap of faith. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful}'' I say let's give it a try. |after=Lawrence: Very well, then. Open the door and let's return to the fold. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000BE7BF |before=Lawrence: Very well, then. Open the door and let's return to the fold. |response=''{Shouting orders}'' Synths, abort command override and resume normal functions. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000BF96E |trow=2 |before=Lawrence: Max, no! |response=''{Angry, firm, raised voice / Angry}'' It's over, Lawrence, and you're a fool if you can't see that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Now unless you intend to shoot me, please stand aside while I put an end to this. |after=Lawrence: Future generations will remember this decision, Max. I'll make sure of it. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000BF96D |before=Lawrence: Future generations will remember this decision, Max. I'll make sure of it. |response=''{Somber}'' I suggest we confine ourselves to quarters until our fate's decided. We can at least face the consequences with our dignity intact. |after=Lawrence: What choice do we have? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BF96B |before= |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' Enough! Have you lost your mind, Lawrence? |after=Lawrence: Max, no! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BF96A |before=Max: Enough! Have you lost your mind, Lawrence? |response=''{Resigned, admitting defeat / Sad}'' I'll do it. I'll open the door. |after=Lawrence: Max, no! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000BF972 |before= |response=''{A shouted warning / Angry}'' The door's unlocked! Synths, defense protocol one! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000BF973 |before= |response=''{Panic, shouting / Angry}'' The gorilla pen door is opening! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000C1834 |before=Lawrence: Look out! |response=''{Panic, a shouted warning / Afraid}'' Quickly, take cover! |after= |abxy=A1a}} InstM03Post |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00198B84 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Ashamed / Disbelief}'' I can't believe I let Lawrence talk me into that scheme. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Ashamed / Apologetic}'' I regret what we did. In fact, I feel like a complete fool about it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Contrite / Apologetic}'' I was wrong about you. I think you'll make a great leader for the Institute. |after= |abxy=}} RECampKMK_InstM03 |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=00144F72 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Leave us alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Defeated / Angry}'' I suppose we deserve this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Defeated, hopeless / Angry}'' I never appreciated how comfortable my bed was. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Contrite / Angry}'' I'm sorry for what happened. I really am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Defeated, hopeless / Angry}'' I admit it, I regret what I did. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files